Sublingual and buccal delivery of active agents for absorption into the blood without exposure to the gastric environment is known for many types of drugs, biologics, botanicals, vitamins, minerals and other substances. Conventional delivery can utilize liquids, tablets, lozenges, sprays, or films, for example. A spray device for sublingual delivery is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,734,392 ('392), for example, which describes devices that rely on a pump action in which a pump action causes a needle end to be inserted into a reservoir that is much larger than a single dose It is often difficult for this type of device to deliver a precise dosage amount, and to avoid wastage of liquid remaining in the reservoir after dosage. This can be a particular problem when the dosage ingredients include a controlled substance. The devices described in the '392 patent can also include a dependence on secondary packaging to maintain sterility of its contents during manufacture, shipping and storage. Sterile products, especially those packaged as individual pre-measured portions, present significant packaging challenges, as many such products are susceptible to chemical or photo-degradation, chemical reaction and/or inactivation upon exposure to air, water, light, microbial contamination or other environmental factors.